Support System
by Vivian Potter
Summary: It has been five years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort along with the help of his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. All three are prominent members of the wizarding world. The trio use their bonds to make it through their lives. HHr
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Green

Disclaimer- the characters belong to JK Rowling

Summary- it has been five years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort along with the help of his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The trio has finally settled in to the closest they'd ever get to normal lives. Ron is a professional Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Harry is buried in his job as an auror, while Hermione works for the most powerful firm in the wizarding world, all three of them prominent public figures. But what happens when fresh emotions surface between Hermione and Harry? What lengths will they go through to make those feelings a reality?

Hermione Granger was a force to be reckoned with in the modern wizarding world. She strutted briskly down Diagon Alley she left a wake of starring and whispers, she'd grown accustom to. Second Order of Merlin and only twenty-three, she'd firm's standing authored many acclaimed books, all while keeping the Auctoritas in the wizarding world very powerful. The Auctoritas Firm had become almost all encompassing, they recorded and managed all magical pacts, managed a professional quidditch team and worked hand in hand with the ministry of magic developing new spells, to name a few. The court of the firm was made up of thirteen witches and wizards. Hermione was next in line for head of the court after Titus Robbins, her mentor, retired. She headed the DSPC (Developmental Spells, Potions, and Charms) department and the Public Relations Bureau.

On this particular Wednesday she was headed to the regular mid week meeting at the Wand Room. She wasn't the first to arrive as she crossed the threshold in to the private dining room. Titus was seated at the head of the table talking to Angelo Cyprius, an Italian wizard who was currently in charge of the all the international branches of the Firm. She gave her black cloak to an enchanted coat rack and took her seat next to Titus. Hermione shifted through the contents of her bag to make sure everything was in order until Angelo had taken his spot a few seats down from her own.

"Titus." she said her voice completely level.

"Hermione." He replied in a thick Scottish accent.

"Retirement won't suit you know."

"Thank you Ms.Granger, since you are so experienced in retirements." He said with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm. " The day you retire will be the day you die."

"Thank you for the insight Titus." She countered a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Soon the dialogue was under way. As usual Titus did a lot of listening interjecting only to make a suggestion or to break up verbal warfare between the court members. By the time the discussion got to Hermione's topics they were done with appetizers and were on to the main course. She cleared her throat before picking up her wand and with a quick swish; copies of the first page of the Prophet were flying to each member of the court. In huge bold letters read '**Auctoritas Firm Concocts New Death Curse!**'

As they were reading she began to speak, "As you can all see the Prophet has proven to be increasingly provocative, this will spread fast, I've already issued a statement that will help, I've scheduled a press conference in front of the Firm of course for this afternoon all press is invited with the exception of Ms. Skeeter naturally," she turned her attention to Angelo "Angelo this will spread throughout the wizarding world like enchanted fire."

"Of course I'll make sure international delegates are present at the conference."

"Ms. Granger how is the DSPC these days?" came the smooth drawling voice on the other side of Titus. It was of course Draco Malfoy, he had become a member of the court a few months after Hermione and was only second to her.

"Splendid Mr. Malfoy, we've just passed a number of new charms that we predict will exponentially improve the average life of the wizarding world." She countered.

"Like?"

"The ebriusiemptum charm is predicted to be quite popular, as it cures one of the effects of intoxication and it's after effects such as hangovers." She answered, as the table fell in to murmurs.

Titus cleared his throat. "A very useful innovation, I think that is all for today." They all stood and began to collect their things. Hermione Titus shook hands as she took her leave with Draco on her heels. When she walked out on to Diagon Alley it wasn't long before he was walking next to her.

"Drinks?" he offered, in the years since he had joined the court their relationship had become more amicable. It was hostile at the beginning but they were older now and since working so closely they had to look past their differences. It helped a great deal that during the campaign against Voldemort he acted as a double agent for the Order and also fought against him in the final battle. She knew deep down he viewed her as a mud blood when they argued. He was a valuable asset to the court and when he wasn't being rude he was funny. Hermione was very intelligent she knew it was better for the Firm to get along with him

She stopped walking and let out a loud laugh "You're joking, I have a press conference and you're suggesting getting a drink at the local pub? You Mr. Malfoy are a mad man." She laughed again and kept walking " That reminds me I need someone from the ministry to be present as well, Percy Weasley should suffice, he'll do it he loves the press, and since you're free enough to have a drink then you should be present as well."

"Percy's probably already putting on his makeup, and I'll attend under two circumstances." The famous Malfoy smirk appeared across his face. They now had both stopped in the middle of the bustling street starring each other down. Hermione had her hands on her hips but a smile was visible.

"State your terms."

"Oh they should be sufficiently painless, one we get drinks after,"

"Fair enough."

"And you'll join me at the ministers ball a week from Friday," he sensed a retort and quickly cut her off "As colleagues of course." He presented his hand to shake on it. She surveyed he pale hand; it had two very ornate, large and intimidating rings.

She shook it fully smiling now "You know Harry and Ron will be there."

"I'm fully aware." Draco smirked deviously.

"Needless to say they will either be shocked or they just might kill you."

"A small price." He mocked flirted, she laughed, and then looked at her gold watch.

"Lets get on with it then, time to enter the wolves den."

Out in the country Ronald Weasley sat in the stands of the Chudely Cannons pitch. He was contemplating their next opponents, Puddlemere United. Oliver Wood, his former classmate, was the finest keeper in the whole league. Since joining the Cannons four years ago Ron's primary goal was to surpass Wood. Ron was a stellar keeper. The cannons had become a strong team under his leadership as captain. They had completed practice an hour ago, instead of going to the locker room Ron had sat undisturbed in the stands just gazing at his goal posts. It wasn't until the distinct sounds of high heels on wood that he turned to look at who had intruded.

His bright turquoise eyes fell on his best friend, Hermione Granger and a smile spread across his freckled handsome face. She returned his smile as she made her way to the aisle he was seated in. Her pace quickened, as she got closer until they embraced. Hermione loved hugging Ron, even in high heals her head barely reached his shoulders. He was very tall, 6'5 to be exact. His lean frame from Hogwarts was now athletic and toned. They separated and sat he soon resumed his stare down as they discussed their days. Soon Hermione felt it was a one sided conversation then she noticed the object of his attention.

"Wood?"

He didn't respond, lost in thought.

"You know, he's one fantastic snog." Ron's head turned so quickly she thought he'd break his neck.

"What you on about?"

"He's a bloody FANTASTIC snog, one of the best I ever had."

"Ha ha, very funny Hermione." He crossed his arms and turned back to the goal posts.

"Oh, Ron you need to just relax, you're a excellent keeper, you're one of the most popular players in the league and it's not just because of your cute face." She pinched his cheek. He smiled but the insecurity was still in his eyes.

"All right you scarlet woman I reckon it's time to get home and have dinner."

"Perfect, but wash up first all right?"

Back in London

Harry Potters bright green eyes skimmed one of the purple ministry memos. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his messy jet-black hair.

"Tonks." Harry bellowed, no reply, he let out an aggravated "Tonks!" He repeated. That time he received a reply.

"Oi! Gimme a bleedin minute will you!" Half a minute later she crossed the threshold of Harry's office.

"What's got you all bunched up?" she demanded, for her appearance on this particular today she had kept her face normal but had 20's inspired platinum blond waves. He lifted the memo and she stared at it an annoyed look creeping across her face. "Well goodness Harry congratulations on your brilliant discovery, I have about 13 or so on my desk."

" Ah sorry Tonks but this particular memo says the minister needs not two, not four, no he needs eight aurors for his personal security detail."

"You're joking, does he think the few remaining death eaters are to stage a coup!"

"It's ludicrous I know but this is the fifth time he has requested it and I'm fresh out of excuses." He stood up his hands still on the desk.

"Well when does he want the small army?" she was leaning on the doorframe now her arms crossed.

"His precious little ball of course."

"Shall I?"

"No."

"Yourself?"

"No."

"Lower ranking aurors should be at the top of the list." He grabbed his cloak from his chair and made his way towards the door.

"We've got what, eight new aurors?" she said a smile creeping across her face.

"Precisely." He smirked and his emerald eyes sparkled, "I just need the head auror to sign off on it he handed her the memo.

"My pleasure." She produced a quill with a twirl of her wand and signed the document. As soon as the quill lifted off the piece of paper it was jettisoned of to the minister.

Harry bid her good night broom in hand he left the ministry. He had never taken a liking to **apparation **and had little troubles flying to the flat he shared with Ron and Hermione.

Flying to their flat was one of the highlights of his day. He loved his job hunting down baddies of course, however it was the ministry he disliked. He missed flying; occasionally he would fly out to the country just for the sake of flying. It was all to soon that he landed on the roof of their flat. They'd bought the pent house flat strictly so Harry could land without shocking the local muggles.

Harry entered the flat dropping his bag on the floor and letting the animated coat rack take his cloak. His ears were greeted with the truly perfect sounds of his two best friends laughing and talking. He was intoxicated by the delicious smell of Ron's cooking. He had on a number of occasions thanked Merlin for the fact that Ron had inherited his mothers' talent in the kitchen, or they would have starved to death years ago. He found cooking relieved the everyday stresses of being an international Quidditch star.

It was a very warm and welcoming place. With mahogany floors, every surface was covered with photos of their various friends and family and of course the trio themselves. There was almost always a fire going in the hearth. During the war they'd moved a lot going where their battles took them often in confined and brutal conditions. As soon as the wizarding world recovered from the Great War they had lived at the burrow for sometime till they found the perfect flat that suited all three of them. It took some work but they'd fixed it up to be quite nice. There was an office for Hermione with built in bookshelves, the roof for Harry to land, and a superb kitchen for Ron to cook.

He walked down the corridor and entered the kitchen. His two friends were cooking, joking, laughing and having far too much fun for him to interrupt. He watched them for a few minutes leaning against the archway frame. He loved them so deeply they supported each other, without each other they would not have survived the war or the aftermath. They had been through so much in their young lives.

"Harry!" chimed Hermione.

"'Ello 'Arry!" he smiled and then turned back to the stove.

Hermione made her way across the kitchen pulling off her oven mitts throwing her arms around his neck. She was wearing a gray woolen pencil skirt, pointy-toed black high heels, and a black spaghetti string tank top. Her hair was up in ponytail, her swept bangs half covering her right eye. She was entirely unguardedly beautiful. She smelled of warm cocoa nut and vanilla he closed his eyes wrapping his strong arms around her. He held her for what seemed like forever before she pulled away looked up at him, smiled and went back to cooking. For the minute or so she was in his arms he felt completely and utterly enchanted, it had felt so right. He shook his head ruffled his hair and went to his room to take a shower before dinner.

Her warm honey brown eyes followed him in to his room until he shut his door. She sighed put her oven mitts back on and went back to cooking with Ron.

An: Well I hope you all enjoyed my latest venture I'm quite happy with it. It's my best premiere chapter ever. I hope those of you who've read my previous works agree. I hope you guys like it please review I love to here your comments and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Support System

Authors note: I'm so pleased with the response from each and everyone of one of you!

Christopher Kidwell: Yes I realize Ginny has been left out so far. My story is about the trio. Of course she will appear maybe sooner or later seeing as she has ties to the three main characters. Good question thanks for the review!

The stands at the Chudley Cannons pitch were packed even past capacity. When Hermione and Harry were entering the stands they'd seen countless shady wizards trying to sell off tickets. This was how it always was when Ron and Oliver played each other the game wasn't about the chasers or the seekers but about the two keepers.

They entered the family box to find the Weasleys were already seated, talking and bickering as usual. Molly and Arthur went to every one of Ron's matches sometimes a couple of the other siblings would also go to the away matches when their jobs permitted. Percy however had only been to two of his matches. Petite little Ginny was sitting in between Fred and George making her small stature eve more pronounced. Bill was on the other side of Fred, his scars had dissipated to some degree but he would still always look, off, His eyes however still sparkled like they had years ago. On his lap was a little boy with light strawberry blonde hair, and piercing vivid blue eyes, glowing pale skin with adorable freckles across the bridge of his nose. His son was named Chevalier, but only his mother actually called him that. Everyone else called him Chevy. Harry was busy talking with Charlie so she made her way over to the seats.

Before she could even sit down Bill had spotted her and whispered something to his son. It was a known and proven a fact that Chevy absolutely adored Hermione. As soon as he could walk he followed her around. What really threw everyone for a loop was how well she was with little Chevy. Like a flash he was out of his fathers lap, he scrambled over the chair. She picked up the three year old and placed him on her lap.

"You know Hermione you can keep him if ya like."

She laughed tickling Chevy "I'm not quite sure Fleur would appreciate that."

The Cannons came tearing out of their home locker Room. Ron was the last to entire the pitch. Like a bat out of hell he was a blur of bright orange, he spun up the highest goal coming to rest in front of the ring.

Right after the Cannons were on the field. Puddlemere United appeared from the opposite end. Wood, like Ron was last but instead using speed, he floated in the air waving to the Puddlemere fans before preparing to warm up.

Soon the match had started Molly sat next to Hermione, Harry, on her other side, and Arthur next to him. The stands were roaring with cheers and groans as the teams battled on. Ron was superb, rolling, ducking, swooping, diving but Wood wasn't giving an inch either. After four hour it was down pouring the score was 0-0, the chasers on either side were getting tired and frustrated. Chevy had fallen asleep on Hermiones lap, she hadn't even noticed, her eyes were glued on Ron. Four hours suddenly transitioned to six, six suddenly became nine. That's when the unthinkable happened a Bludger appeared smacked Wood right in the ribs sent him through on of the goals posts his head smacking the ring. The entire stadium shuddered and gasped as wood plummeted towards the ground.

A medi-wizard slowed his fall and let his float on to a levitating stretcher and started to rush him off the pitch. Everyone in the stands was on their feet you could hear a pin drop. Hermione was holding Chevy keeping his back to the field her hand on the back of his head to keep him from seeing Oliver all bloodied and unconscious. All the players were on the ground now watching the stretchers progression.

"Oh look at Ron." Said a breathless Molly. They all ripped their eyes away from Oliver to see Ron going absolutely berserk on one of the Cannons beaters. Harry recognized the beater as Abe Leaks a rather intimidating broad shouldered but he was short. What he had in muscle he lacked in height, Ron was towering over him as he berated him his arms were flying all over the place. It wasn't until a chaser Jasper Evans pulled him away taking him to the locker rooms.

He did not go quietly however. By the time he made it to the change rooms his knuckles were bloodied and red raw. Practically ripping off his uniform he stalked in to the showers. With the water scalding hot he stood in the shower letting the water hit his face. He remained like that until the noises of his teammates faded. When the change room was silent he broke it with the squeal as he turned off the shower. Exiting in a haze of swirling steam a black towel hung loosely around his hips. Most captains in the league got their own private changing room but Ron had refused that luxury to stay close with his team. He dried off quickly threw on an old white shirt and pants picked up his broom and left.

Out side the locker room the Weasleys waited along with Harry and Hermione. As soon as he entered the hall his family bombarded him. His two best friends however stayed back as they knew when he entered it wouldn't take much for him to go off again.

Harry counted "1,2,3" and like a train on schedule.

"Just shut up all right!" he yelled and stormed down the hallway. Molly followed him with hast but the rest were a little more hesitant. When they'd made it outside Molly seemed to have calmed him a bit. Bill approached Hermione and Harry.

"Ron's gonna stay at the Burrow tonight, could you do me a favor Hermione?" she nodded. "Could you watch Chevy for me tonight, his mum's in France and I don't think the Burrow is the right place for him tonight."

"Of course Bill."

"Thanks, just bring him with you to Sunday brunch as usual, Ron should have cooled off by then."

"No problem Bill he's in good hands."

"Brilliant thanks again Hermione."

Hermione held a sleeping Chevy as she and Harry watched the Weasleys apparate.

Not wanting to apparate with a small child Harry called the Knight Bus for the two of them while he would fly home. When she climbed up in to the bus she saw the look of surprise on Stan's' face when he saw who his latest patron was and quickly held her finger to her lips to silence him. Delicately placing Chevy in a bed sitting on the end of it. Holding on to the bedposts for dear life as the bus twisted through the maze like streets of London.

Hermione felt a new appreciation for mothers as she walked up six flights of stairs to their flat. Letting out a breathless alohamora charm opening the front door, she put Chevy on the couch and made her way to her office. She hadn't expected the game to last so long and had a lot of work to finish. It wasn't long before she heard Harry enter. On his way to her office he adjusted Chevy's blanket to cover his little feet. The door was open letting him self in to the room. She was sitting behind an imposing mahogany desk. One hand was scrawling across parchment with a quill at lightning speed, while the other was buried in her curls. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He asked walking towards her his hands in his pockets and smile across his face.

She looked up at him and had a hard time trying not to show her reaction. He looked tired but every time his eyes met hers it took the wind right out of her. "What do you think I'm absolutely buried in work." She smiled and exhausted smile and returned to her work.

"Hermione correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you complete your work for Monday two days ago." He dropped himself in to one of her imposing dark red leather wingback armchairs. She looked up from her papers gave him a small smirk and that famous Hermione Granger glare.

"Well even if I did there's nothing wrong with getting a head."

Without another word he took out his wand from his pants pocket and with a few well-placed swishes her entire desk went empty. Not one quill, no scraps of parchment, everything gone. She stared astonished at her hands and then looked at Harry her eyes a light with irritation only to be met with a sly smile twirling his wand between his fingers.

She stood up, without looking at him she walked swiftly out of her study. "I'm placing Chevy in Ron's room."

"Good night Hermione, you'll thank me later." He called, only to be answered by closing doors. He laughed to him self before replacing her desk back to normal, before retiring to his own chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Support System

Slight change no longer ministers ball but the pumpkin ball, read on for clarification.

After the Quidditch match time seemed to hasten. Rons' anger waned is the next few days and before Wednesday he was anticipating his rematch against Wood. Life moved about the paces. The quickness of time was easily attributed to the time of year. Mid autumn was far and away the most exciting time in the wizarding community, Especially for Hermione Granger. All hallows eve the most hectic and fun night of the year rivaling New Years Eve. The Auctorius Firm was known for throwing the most extravagant Halloween party, The Pumpkin Ball. The ball had been Hermione's' responsibility for years and although it added to her already over booked schedule she actually enjoyed planning the party. She could remember ever so clearly Harry and Ron's jibes when they heard she was planning the party to end all parties. She wasn't a party planner she was the book worm. But if there's a will there's a way and no doubt Hermione Granger will find it.

Friday evening Harry was surprised to make it home before Hermione. He entered their flat to find Ron belting out the lyrics to Hit me with your best Shot by Pat Banter. "I see you've been delving in to that muggle music again, eh Ron?" Harry called from the corridor taking off his cloak.

"Oi, don't knock the classics, plus Pat Bentar is twice the woman you'll ever be!"

Harry laughed as he surveyed what Ron had concocted for their dinner that evening. With the music blaring they laughed and joked the two young wizards didn't hear their female companion enter. She walked briskly in to the kitchen smiling awkwardly and running her fingers through her side swept bangs nervously. They of course recognized this nervous habit that had plagued her for years. Exchanging confused glances they waited for her to explain her insecure demeanor. It wasn't until Hermione left to change that they spoke openly.

"Al right mate if she touches her hair one more bloody time I swear I'll-" Ron stated shaking a wooden spoon at Harry, a trait reminiscent of his mother.

"Calm down, we'll ask her what's going on when," but Harry could not finish suddenly Ron raised his eye brows and turned back to his cauldron, leaving Harry to find out what had gotten to her. He turned to her, she was in one of his old Quidditch Gryffindor jerseys, black skinny pants and black lop top converse. Her hair was now up in a loose pony tail but her fingers were again running through her blasted bangs.

Being a man of action he grabbed her wrist as soon as her hand was clear of her hair. "If you do that one more time I-" and then he noticed what she had been trying to hide. "Blimey." A half inch streak of platinum ran from root to tip. By this time Ron had turned and now they gaped at her waiting for her explanation.

"I know it's horrid but I was in the Experimental potions wing and all of a sudden this one cauldron behind me bubbled over then released a vapor." She paused motioning to her hair "Turns out it was a metamorphose potion we've been developing. Well when the vapor cleared I had this streak in my hair."

"Well that ain't so terrible now is it?" Ron said as he bewitched the potatoes to mash themselves.

At this point she wrinkled her nose and squeezed one eye shut. The streak abruptly turned bright orange, like Ron's hair. At this Harry almost spit out the tea he'd just taken a swig of.

"Thing is it can change color, only natural ones I think, every color except my own. There's a reason why that potion has been in the experimental wing for decades." She took out her wand, summoned a bottle of red wine and wine glass. She'd almost filled it to the brim when Ron grabbed the bottle from her. "Oh Ronald I look like some punk rock teenager, just let me have my wine!"

She snatched the glass from the counter walking heatedly in to the dining room. Unceremoniously plopping herself in a chair she pouted taking gulps of her wine. He motioned for Ron to stay and finish preparing their meal while he did damage control.

He took the seat across from her. "You know you're acting rather like a bratty teenager right now. Suits your new hair I think." He chimed taking another sip of his tea. He felt her anger when she kicked him hard underneath the table.

"Harry." She said sternly.

"Hermione." He mimicked. He could feel her anger growing hotter "Listen if you let it get to you no will take you seriously," He rose to go change "I mean if everyone was defined by their hair I'd be some poor bum living out of a box." With that he left her sitting stewing over her wine. As he walked away a smirk grew across his face, it wasn't often he was right and she was wrong he cherished those moments.

The rest of the night ran smoothly even to the point where she almost allowed Ron to make a joke about her hair. But he sensed by her cold stare it was too soon.

After that night Hermione's new hair style grew on her. Harry had even seen her practicing changing the color when she thought no one was watching. She'd even seemed fascinated when she'd discovered that the color of the streak could change based on her mood or who was in the room.

Sitting at her desk at the firm at the end of the day, Hermione was buried in a book of wizard law from 700 A.D. A dark figure moved across the large office a long shadow falling on the floor from the afternoon sun shining through the windows at her back. An abrupt clearing of a throat Hermione jumped her thin black reading glasses falling in to her lap.

"Draco you scoundrel!"

"I'm sorry but did you honestly just call me a scoundrel?" he sneered sitting down in one of leather wing back chairs across the desk. "I don't believe anyone's ever called me a scoundrel."

She laughed closing the book sending a cloud of musky dust in to the arm. "How was your trip to Caracas?"

"Hot and sticky just the way I hate it."

"That's right you prefer the cold and dank of the dungeons."

"Oo I do love that biting wit of yours. Tell me what's the theme for the pumpkin ball this year?"

"Celebratedof the past." She flicked her wand and an invitation floated in to his lap.

"Tell me Ms. Granger, what's your costume?" He raised one eyebrow as his patented smirk spread across his pale face.

"Honestly Draco do you think I've had the time to consider that?"

"Well considering last year's fiasco I-"

"My costume was brilliant; everyone else just didn't appreciate it that's all."

"Well I think we should go as…" he trailed off at the look on her face. "Oh come on Hermione remember you agreed to be my date for the ball this year."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Good I was thinking Salzar Syltherine and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Sounds very appropriate." She started to pack up her many papers putting them in to her bag. "Listen I'm already late for dinner." Draco Malfoy stood smoothing his slicked back pale hair, then quickly disapparated.

The night of the ball finally arrived. Harry Potter sat in Hyde Park twirling his wand between his fingers. It was mid afternoon and the crisp fall air filled his lungs. With a small pop Hermione appeared next to him casually sipping a butter beer with another unopened bottle in hand. She handed it to him which he took.

"Thanks." He said quietly she nodded taking another swig as they both looked resolutely forward.

"Still going with Draco?"

"Yup." She looked at him now and could see disapproval lurking deep in his eyes. "Oh stop it Harry! Hasn't he proven himself to you?"

"That doesn't mean I have to like him."

"No but can you at least try to be civil," he was about to counter when she held up a finger "Just stop." She got up and straightened her skirt and blew her bangs out of her face her streak jet black. "I'm going to go pick up my costume then make sure the last decorations are all set up. I'll see you tonight." Before he could say anything more she was gone.

A couple hours later Harry walked in to his apartment with a spring in his step. Ron had just come out of the shower a towel around his waist. " 'Ello 'arry."

"Hi Ron, has Hermione come home yet?"

"Yea she left about twenty minutes ago though, came grabbed her costume then left." He dried his hair with a towel then hung it around his neck.

"She's not getting ready here?"

"No said she was getting ready with Ginny instead. If you ask me I'm glad, I know he's 'good' and all but I don't want that slimy git in our home."

"Well said my friend." He poured two glasses of fire whiskey and handed on to Ron "We've got a long night ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Support system numero quatre 

Authors note: I had trouble describing Hermiones dress so think Keira knightleys green dress in Atonement, if that helps.

Hermione adored Ginnys' flat. It was a three story town house in Notting Hill. Walking in was like entering a Pemberly in Pride & Prejudice, impeccably romantic and classic in every way. She gushed for at least ten minutes every time she came to visit, a very un-Hermione like trait, Ginny however never took credit for her home.

"Hermione please, how many times have I told you? I bought the place like this." Hermione blushed she was completely enamored with the place. "Tea?"

She smiled gladly taking the steaming cup as Ginny rummaged through her large refrigerator. Ginevra Weasley, to everyone except close friends and family was a traditional beauty. She was tall and gracefully long limbed, she had less freckles then when she was younger and her aqua eyes were always shining. She split her time between London and Paris since she was a free lance writer for an international wizarding publishing company. For the past few years she had been working on her first book, a recent history of the wizarding world. 

Hermione got ready in one of the spare bed rooms. The whole time she couldn't shake a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to shake it by busying herself with taking a long shower and getting ready but she only made it half way till she rushed in to Ginnys' room. She threw on Harrys' or Rons' she couldn't remember whose old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey when she had almost walked out in her skivvies. 

As soon as she entered however she blushed furiously. She felt completely ridiculous. Ginny looked stunning in a long silver gown her ginger hair twisted in to an ornate bun and large emerald and diamond earrings dripping from her ears. She smiled sheepishly feeling foolish in a grungy jersey and messy hair.

"Hermione? Well heavens sake you're not even dressed!"

"Ginny, I cannot go."

Ginny had been, adjusting one of her earring and nearly lost her balance. "Excuse me? Hermione, are you off your rocker? This is your ball, you have to go, there is no _I cannot _anything._"_ Walking over to her she placed her handed on Hermione's petite almost boney shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes. "You're Hermione bloody Granger, the next head of the Auctorius Firm, there is nothing you cannot do." Hermione nodded not quite convinced but she didn't have a chance to protest, Ginny marched her back down the hall and helped her finish getting ready. With a lot of assistance from Ginny she was remarkably ready on time. They had only moments until their escorts arrived and Ginny rushed back to her room for some final touches.

Hermione was left staring at her reflection in a full length mirror, her nerves creeping up from her stomach to form a lump in her throat. All too soon her friend was in the door way beckoning her to join her to greet their escorts. With one last deep breath she went with Ginny downstairs. Draco looked remarkably dashing. He wore a black military style dress uniform that was accented with green cuffs with silver lining with a silver sash and green and silver medals. He even had a sword slung at his hip; it had a silver hilt adorned with large emeralds. What really struck her was his pale blond hair. It was tussled and hung slightly in his burning granite eyes. They stopped at the foot of the stairs and were quickly greeted by their respective companions. Hermione noticed the man with whom Draco stood with; a tall dark and handsome man she could only assume was Ginny's' date as he kissed her cheek.

The young Malfoy did all he could to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Hermione was a vision in the darkest shade of blue. Her gown was a v neck cut in the front, with long thin straps running to the very low back and a long flowing hem line. She wore a bracelet on her right arm that looked like a single bronzed raven feather. Ginny had kept her make up simple just a peachy lip, bronze eye shadow, and bronzer over her cheek bones. The silk seemed to flow over her smooth alabaster skin like deep blue ink. She had trouble breathing already, and with the way Draco was gazing at her she felt as though she would faint. 

Draco took her hand and bowed lightly kissing her hand just above her knuckles, never breaking their eye contact. She could feel the blood rush to her face as he straightened back up, she stepped down as they interlocked arms. Ginny introduced the pair to Xavier Coravos, a Greek wizard who was very famous for his immense fortune. As they stepped out of the flat Hermione whispered "Is my ensemble satisfactory Mr. Malfoy?" Looking up at him, she was met by something not often found when in the presence of a Malfoy, warmth. 

He smiled charmingly without a hint of a smirk,"Miss Granger you look," he paused searching for the right word, another rare occurrence "exquisite." She smiled but her anxiety hadn't waned.

The small group of the young and powerful entered the grand foyer of the building where the ball was being held to see many influential wizards and witches mingling. The group split to greet acquaintances and friends, Hermione and Draco made their way in to the main ball room where two hundred tables were set up for the meal. They found Titus already at his table, he wasn't the mingling type, people came to him. He turned from some head of a foreign wizarding firm he was talking to when he saw his apprentices approaching. He politely finished his conversation and made his way to them.

"Hermione! You are truly a vision." He took her hand and squeezed it then turned to Draco "I think Mr. Malfoy, you have acquired the most captivating company this evening." he shook his hand and gave him a wink. They stayed and chatted with Titus until it seemed time to begin the meal. They were seated a few tables over yet they still had to make their way through the throng of the international wizarding elite. The two of them constantly being stopped by witches and wizards; They were almost at their table when she saw him. His back was turned to them but as if he could sense her presence, he turned. It happened slowly; he turned his eyes immediately meeting her own. The look that passed between them almost threw Hermione off her feet and it took all her strength not to let it show.

Harry Potter looked so handsome. He was dressed very much like Draco only with gold and crimson, she didn't even need to ask to know he was dressed as Godric Gryffindor. The young wizards of them obviously went to the same costumer for their more modern costumes. His hair was slightly less messy then usual, he'd obviously made an earnest effort to tame his raven locks. His green eyes sparkled, a small shy smile coming across his face. She was brought back down to earth however when Draco stepped forward to greet Harry; the two young gentlemen where rather friendly as they shook hands smiling and talking. She was soon swept up by Ron who was dressed as Lord Edward Prewitt, his ancestor from the 15th century, who was famous for being very powerful and intimidating but he a truly ridiculous moustache. Prewitt had been a wizarding Magistrate but strangely disappeared on his 38th birthday never to be heard from again. Ron took both of her hands and kissed her on the cheek, she giggled as his moustache tickled her cheek.

"Miss Granger you are a knock out."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley; you really are the spitting image of old Eddy Prewitt." His ears flushed bright red. She quickly noticed there was no young lady accompanying the young Weasley. "Ronald how much longer are you going to go stag to all these events?" This made his ears turn even more scarlet. 

"Come, come Hermione, Harry's my date. I must say he is quite a catch." They both laughed this caught Harry and Draco's attention. The pair looked at Hermione and Ron with quizzical looks. 

"All right, what are you two girls giggling about?" Harry inquired as they joined them. Draco once again linked arms with Hermione, garnering a pause in which Ron and Harry were fixated by their intertwined limbs. 

"Harry, did I see the minister surrounded by eight aurors?"

"Eight? That's ludicrous," Scoffed Draco as he played with the hilt of his sword with his gloved free hand. 

"It may be ludicrous but it's true." Harry said nodding at Hermione.

"Blimey is he ever paranoid. Who is he worried about the leprechauns?" joked Ron.

"That's very likely knowing him." Said Harry, suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the light tinkling of bells signaling dinner. They sat down still chatting happily as they were joined by Ginny followed by Xavier and Neville with his wife Lydia. Hermione smiled politely and chatted amicably but inside she was being torn apart. She was seated directly across from Harry and was finding it impossible not to steal glances at him. She became flushed however when she stole a glance Harry's way while talking to Neville. She was about to look back to Neville when his green eyes turned her way catching her gaze. Panicked she quickly turned back to Neville nodding furiously.

Dinner went smoothly after that but she was having trouble meeting Harry's gaze again without blushing. She hadn't even noticed her streak turned jet black. The food was phenomenal, and their champagne flutes never seems to empty. Their plates gold plates disappeared as Titus stood up to begin the dancing as was tradition. He thanked everyone for attending and said how much he looked forward to this event the whole year. He then made his way over her table and held out his hand to Hermione.

"May I have this dance Miss Granger?" She nodded and took his hand. People stood as the tables evaporated along the chairs. Small little baubles of golden and silver light seemed to float down from the ceiling hanging in the air. They waltzed across the floor gracefully; Hermione was a very competent dancer as was Titus to say the least. When the song finished the two bowed to each other and Titus took her hand and kissed the top of it. The large crowd clapped as a faster song started up and other couples joined them on the dance floor. Titus then left, he never stayed past the first dance. Hermione had barely turned around to leave the dance floor when she was scooped up by Draco. He was an excellent dancer, moving her across the floor effortlessly with spins and dips here and there. At the end of the song she was flushed from keeping up with him. 

He escorted her off the floor then left her to get them some champagne. They laughed and talked for a couple of songs sipping champagne with others from the firm. Ginny and Xavier soon joined them as well. 

"Hermione I envy you, you've got yourself the best dancer in the room. Xavi here has two left feet!" 

"I do not! Here I will show you." With that Xavier grabbed Hermione's hands and led her on the dance floor. Ginny smirked and looked at Draco.

"What do you say? Let's show 'em what's what." He took her offer with a smirk.

Xavier was a good dancer, not nearly as good as Draco was however. "You know Xavier I don't know what Ginny's going on about you're a good dancer." Hermione said as he spun her out then twirled her back to him.

"Thank you Hermione, I'm very pleased you think so." And with that he lifted her up off the floor as the song ended. He brought her back down gently the two of them laughing as they clapped. She was surprised however when she felt a tap on her bare shoulder. She turned to see standing behind her.

"May I have the next dance, Hermione?" speechless she nodded, Xavier saying he was going to find Ginny but neither of them were really listening. Harry took her up in his arms he placed his hand on her bare back pulling her body up against his. She was caught off guard by his bold actions and deep down inside so was he. The song was fast and filled with heat, and that's exactly the way they danced. Before they knew it the song was over and the couples around them clapped but they were still embracing gasping for air. 

"Harry I did not know you could dance like that." She said breathlessly.

"Neither did I, honestly." He smiled down at her. The next song was much slower yet sexier in it's own way but without a word they began dancing again. Slower but still filled with passionate tension. Unlike the previous song where time seemed to slip away, now time seemed to have slowed to a snails pace. Harry lowered Hermione in a dip as the song ended. They stayed like for moment frozen gazing deep in to each others eyes. When suddenly from not to far away came the familiar 'Oi!' jolting them back in to reality, taken aback Harry lost his once firm grip on Hermione and she crashed to the floor.

Embarrassed Harry tried to find his words as Hermione was helped up by Draco. But before he could apologize she was being taken away by Draco to get Champagne. With his arm around her waist he led her toward the bar. Harry watched them for sometime inwardly cursing his stupidity, and as fate would have it turned to Ron as Hermione looked back at him wishing to be back in his arms. 


End file.
